WFEMW
by Sentra
Summary: The muse for this was in Numbuh Four’s profile it always says “Thinks he has superpowers- he doesn’t” and I was thinking, well, why not? Father does! . TEMP-DIS-CONTINUED


'Ello everyone! I'm taking a rest from Freshmen Year, and wrote a cough happy story for everyone. Depending on feedback, I may continue with this while working on FY, or it might have to wait until after FY is finished.  
  
A lot of this will play on the oriental Element circle/star. Anyone who wants to know more can always email me – sentra(underscore)W(at)yahoo.com. I'm more than happy to explain. I can even send a quiz, and you can find out what element you are!  
  
This is the second story I've written like this, but the first one was too rushed, so I never typed it.  
  
The muse for this was in Numbuh Four's profile it always says "Thinks he has superpowers- he doesn't" and I was thinking, well, why not? Father does! .  
  
Test RUN! Enjoy!  
  
The title is tentative, for now. WFEMW is simply Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal and Water.  
------------  
"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"  
  
The familiar cry rang out as the five operatives prepared themselves for another showdown with their archrivals.  
  
Of course, it was a welcome change over the relative quiet funk the team had found themselves stuck in. That period of nothingness suggested the Delightfuls were up yo something. Naturally, one needed to stay on guard.  
  
Not that it made any different in four's behavior. No, he threw himself haphazardly in the confrontation.  
  
Two and Five went about, utilizing the tree house's defenses, allowing various 2x4 technologies to spring into action.  
  
Three pranced along the oncoming attack line, blissfully unaware, yet causing enough damage that her team let her be.  
  
One stood above it all, shouting orders and overseeing the battle. "Number Two! Look out!"  
  
A lone blast had escaped Three's dance and headed straight for the stout boy. Two hit the deck, allowing the charge to harmlessly fly overhead and explode against the woodwork.  
  
Five paused in her attack, and Four jumped down next to him. "You okay, Numbuh Two?"  
  
The other waved at Five as an answer and the other helped him to his feet.  
  
The Aussie gave him one last look, before heading back to his position.  
  
No sooner was that scare over when it started again. Three let out the warning yell, but this time Two had no where to hide.  
  
Having been pushed back under the onslaught, Four abandoned his post to rush to aid Two.  
  
Five was doing her best to blast away the charges, but one slipped past.  
  
Being one to think with his hand, not his head, Numbuh Four acted on impulse.  
  
He blocked the blast with his own body. Granted, he had to jump to do so, because of his short stature. All the same, the blasts exploded on contact, leaving behind a very hurt Numbuh Four, but a very safe Numbuh Two, and a whole group of speechless children.  
  
The first ones to shake free of the blankness only did so long enough to flee, all unnoticed to the remaining children.  
  
Two knelt be his friend, who'd been flung back, and was now sprawled on the ground. Burns and blood covered the visible flesh, and the smell of burning fabric and singed hair encircled the area. Two recoiled as his hand burnt against his buddy's hoody.  
  
No, this didn't look good.  
  
The fabric was too hot, so One sent Five off for a pair of scissors and Three for some wet towels.  
  
Five came rushing back, scissors in hand(1) One used them to carefully cut the burning cloth from his teammate's torso.  
  
The head nurse arrived with towels and the idea to transport the fallen indoors. There, she had Five assistant her in the care of Numbuh Four.  
  
Outside the room, the conscious boies spoke over the matter. And although a wall and door separated them, Numbuh Five listened as well.  
  
"I don't get it Numhuh One. If they were after something, why'd the leave?"  
  
The leader pondered this. "I don't know. It seemed like they were after you... Something about this doesn't follow their style. They're up to something."  
  
Inside, Five agreed. She'd steeped back, to listen, and to give Three plenty of working room.  
  
"I could run a scan and see if it might bring up anything?"  
  
"Good idea Numb-"  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Five, Lookie! 'Ki!'"  
  
Five turned to the girl, "Say Wha?"  
  
Three pointed to one of the many burns. "It looks like Ki!" She said as she traced the figure over his heart. "See, it looks like a tree!"  
  
Five nodded, for it indeed, did somewhat resemble a tree. "So what's 'ki' mean?"  
  
"When it's written like that, it means tree or wood. Or it there's three, it means forest!"

------  
  
"Yes father, Beatles is out of the picture."  
  
"And?"  
  
A collective swallow went up.  
  
"You didn't leave him there, did you?!"  
  
"Well, I – we, It was- "  
  
The flames grew. "Firstly, you only got one and then you fail to bring even that one back! You idiotic children!"  
-----------------------  
(1)okay kiddies, remember, no running with scissors. Numbuh Five is trained professional. Do not try at home.  
  
Wow. No angst! Pain, duh, this is me, but no dark underlying theme! What is wrong with me today? Any questions, please ask, and comment do tell, and flames, please burn! And also- please don't review with out one thing I need to fix!


End file.
